The present invention is directed to a dental x-ray diagnosis installation or apparatus which has a head support for holding a patient's head in a fixed position and unit which includes an x-ray tube and a carrier for a radiation receiver and is rotatable about a vertical axis with the carrier and x-ray tube rotating about the head support so that a survey image, such as of a jaw, is produced.